


i live for you, i long for you

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alexa is great, Bottom Harry, Dancing, Louis Smokes, M/M, Making Love, Sadness, They're So Married, Top Louis, alexa and harry are besties, ballerina!harry, but more happiness!, i didnt really want to add smut in here, idk what this fic is, larry - Freeform, louis has a baby fever, louis works in an boring office, of course mpreg who do you think i am, samantha is not that important lol?, so... fluff!, this is the worst story you will ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: the one where louis really wants baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey i was bored, this is probably the worst fic you will ever read  
> but idc  
> lol its very fluffy  
> this is so poorly written i'm sorry, the ending is so rushed  
> but still...have fun!

Harry and Louis were married for five years now. They met seven years ago when Harry had a performance once and Louis' friends wanted to go to the show. Harry was - and still is - a quite famous ballerina. He always loved to dance, it was his passion. His escape from reality. He would always start to dance whenever Louis had left the room after a fight between the two of them, just to forget about the tension in the air. But they didn't fight often.

Louis loved that his husband was so talented. He enjoyed to watch his shows and support him. The curly head even had a few trophies on his little shelf in the living room.

Ever since the blue-eyed man laid his eyes on that beautiful, younger man dancing on his toes, he fell for him. Harry didn't notice him at first, but as soon as his show ended, Louis walked over to him and flirted with him cheesily. They both fell in love with each other, every day more and more.

While Harry was a dancer, Louis was banker. His job was not really his passion. The only good reason to go to work was the money.

Their love was always equal, they both loved each other so much. There were no ' _I love you **more**_ 's. It was like two puzzle pieces were finally connected when they married.

 .

It was a quiet afternoon, Harry was walking around the house, while Louis was in front of some magazines and read them.''Lou, we need some easter decoration, our house looks so boring!'', Harry sighed, looking for things he could decorate the house with. He looked at a little easter egg out of plastic that he found in one of his drawers. But one easter egg wasn't enough. They need a colorful decoration, a beautiful house. It still was enough time until easter time would arrive, but typical Harry was panicking already. He just loved seasons and decorating their house, while Louis didn't care about decorations at all. Until he met Harry. Now he just found it adorable how his husband was always trying to make their house look like a wonderland. But today, Louis didn't even listen to him. He was looking at baby magazines, thinking about having a small baby with his husband on their own. He had been thinking about that topic ever since their honeymoon. But Harry never really thought about it. Louis had many little sisters and a small brother. He always took care of them, they were like his own children. Louis was made for being a father and now he wanted to be one. Just the thought of cute little babies everywhere with Harry's dark, brown curls and his own, blue eyes was making him-

''Lou???''.

''Huh? Yes, what?'', Louis jumped a little, then looked at Harry who was still searching around for cute easter decorations. Harry walked into the room again and that's when Louis thought 'better now or never'.''Hazza?'', he raises up his voice a bit, so his husband would notice that he wanted to speak about something more serious. The curly head turns around and looks at him confusedly.''What?''.''I think we should have a baby. What do you think?'', Louis chuckled, holding up the baby magazine in his hands. A small little baby girl was sitting there in a pink onesie on a fluffy carpet. It looked very cute and made Louis' baby fever even worse.''A baby? Hm...'', he looked around the flat.''I don't know.''. The green-eyed sighed.''I love my job and I really don't want to quit it for such long time. Because when I'm pregnant I can't quite jump around and dance and stuff.'', he explained.''And a baby is much work, Louis. Maybe one day okay? Aw, look, we have to put that cute little bunny in front of our house.''.

Harry holds up a bunny figure and absolutely forgot about the baby-thing in just a two split seconds.

''C'mon... a baby will be great!'', Louis protested and looked at him.''We've been together for five years now. I think I'm ready for our family to start.''.''Louis, it's... it's complicated, okay?'', the curly head sighed.''I think I'm not quite ready for a baby. Alexa told me we would have so many performances in the following two years, there is no... time for a _baby_.''. He pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead.''I know you want this, but we don't have the time.''.

''Well, Harry, I really want a child with you. I think missing a few performances isn't a big deal.'', Louis said, looking at him with big blue eyes.''Louis, don't give me that look.'', he chuckled. Whenever Louis looked at him with puppy eyes, he couldn't resist to make him happy. He suddenly changed his mind a bit and rolled his eyes a little..''Okay... you know what? We can slowly start to try, if you want. But we shouldn't focus on it too much, alrighty?'', he asked and smiled.''For now, let me decorate our house.''.''YAY!'', Louis exclaimed like a little kid. He rushed over to Harry and kissed his nose over and over again. Harry chuckled. He loved Louis.

 

Little did Louis knew it would be so difficult to have a baby with Harry. They tried often, they really did. And Harry got the most expensive pregnancy tests just a few weeks after every try. Louis was always the first to check on them.

''What does it say?'', Harry pointed at the test in Louis' hand while he was getting ready for his dancing performance that night. Louis took a look and angrily tossed the now fifteenth negative test away. He let Harry leave for his performance without another word. He didn't want to talk to Harry that night, he couldn't. It disappointed him that Harry didn't get pregnant. Harry wasn't infertile, he knew that. They both weren't. Something was wrong with this situation. They didn't use protection anymore, why didn't it work?

And then, there was one night, where Louis had gone through Harry's drawers and found birth control. He was immediately upset and tossed away the medication. He wouldn't confront Harry about it. But it still made him a little sad that Harry had tried to manipulate their plans about having a baby. Louis sighed and looked at the trash. He'll just let him get pregnant.

Later that evening, Harry sat down next to Louis. He was a bit tired from his rehearsals. He rested his head on Louis' shoulder. His pullover was comfortable for him, like a pillow.They were both quiet for a while, but then Harry started talking.''Alexa and Samantha told me we have one ticket left for tonight's show. Would you like to come, boo?'', he asked and kissed his neck softly.''I had so many rehearsals and I think it will be my best performance. Please, I would be so happy.''.''Of course, darling.'', Louis said with a fake smile. He still was disappointed. But then he pecked Harry's lips softly.''After your performance, can we try for another baby?'', Louis asked him shyly.''I just... I'm so excited and I want this to work out.''. He ran his hands trough Harry's soft curls.''Do you think we can do that?''.''If I'm not too exhausted from the performance.'', he chuckled and pecked his nose.''And remember? We didn't want to rush this and focus on other things first.''. Well, Louis wanted a baby now and when Louis wants something, he gets impatient. He couldn't help but rush things.

 

Whenever Louis was visiting Harry's performances, he was allowed to come backstage. He would always help him with getting ready and support him. Alexa, Harry's best friend looked at them.''Harry told me you're trying to get a bun in the oven.''. Harry instantly blushed.''Stop it, Al.'', he said and put on his pink leggings.''Shut up and do my hair, leave my husband alone.''. Louis only let out a laugh.''Well, yes. So far... fifteen negative, zero positive.'', Louis said with a weak smile.''I'm not giving up though. I'm really, really excited and Harry's the love of my life. He's willing to give up his job for a while to be pregnant.''.''Just because of you, you idiot.'', he said and chuckled.''I wish you both good luck.''. Alexa looked at Louis.''Come on, let's braid your husband's hair together.''.

Louis failed a little at braiding Harry's hair, but when they had finished it, it looked quite beautiful. Harry smiled at him.''Thanks, babe.'', he kissed his cheek and came close to his ear.''You can fill me up with your baby juice tonight.'', he whispered and winked. He then had to leave to go on stage. The older man maybe eventually got a bit hard after what Harry had said and walked over to his seat.

The show was amazing, Harry did amazing He was always so gorgeous, stunning and graceful on stage. Even a blind man could've told that dancing was his passion. Louis went back stage after Harry's performance and pulled him close.''Baby! You did so well!'', Louis gushed, pecking his lips.''You were flawless, sunshine.''. He was always so proud of Harry, who only blushed.''Thank you, baby.'', he said.''Your moves are the best to be honest. Even better than Samantha's.'', the blue eyed teased the blonde. She only rolled her eyes and helped Harry with getting out of his costume.''You're just jealous because I've got better tits than Harry.'', she joked. Louis bursted into laughter.''Where do I have tits?'', Harry asked and furrowed his eyebrows. Samantha grabbed Harry's chest and pinched one of his nipples.''Ouch!'', the curly head looked at her with an confused expression, while the others were nearly pissing themselves.

Harry changed into his normal clothing then and opened his bun.''We can go now.''. Alexa walked by and winked at Louis.''Come on, Louis. Tap that ass tonight and make me a godmother.''. The curly head smacked her arm and blushed even more. His cheek were crimson red.''Hell yeah, I am!'', Louis called out and walked out of the building.''I'm going to make love to you all night long, honey.'', Louis said as they drove to the dark streets of London. It was late and there were only a few houses where people were awake and left their light on. Harry looked out of the window and smiled.''I hope your penis won't die then.'', he joked and caused Louis to groan. His husband was ridiculous. Maybe that's why he loved him so much. They got home quickly and even started making out on their way.

Clothes were shed, and Louis ended up making love to Harry that night, for the billionth time. He filled Harry up, and smirked to himself because Harry won't be getting away with birth control if he doesn't have it. Harry's moans were loud and he felt warm. It was like they were united as one soul, one body, one spirit whenever they had sex. And it was like the first time, always. Louis made Harry feel like a virgin all over again.

 .

Over the next few weeks, Louis got a bit confused. Because Harry didn't show _any_ symptoms _at all_. He didn't vomit, he didn't have cravings. It was pretty weird. Even though, he held a positive test in his hand one day. But at least five other negative ones, too.''Is it negative again?'', Harry asked and Louis only nodded, not wanting to be disappointed if it really was wrong result. 

Alexa came over that evening, Harry was in the kitchen. He loved cooking and that's why he stood there for over half an hour now, making dinner for his best friend and his husband. The brunette girl sipped on her water ad looked at Louis.''So... how is project baby going on so far?'', she asked quietly.''Is there a bun in the oven yet?''. Louis sighed.''Follow me.'', Louis mumbled and led her into their bedroom, where once again, a new pack of birth control was found.''He's been secretly getting these behind my back. I'm going to cancel his submission today, so he can't get access anymore.''. Louis really wanted a baby with Harry and he would do anything at this point now. He was getting _so_ impatient.''But why is he getting them? I thought you both wanted a baby?'', she asked.''Well, one test was even positive, but that was a false result one hundred percent.'', Louis murmured.''Should I talk to him?'', the young brunette raised one eyebrow and looked at Louis.''Maybe.'', he tossed out the new birth control.''I think he just wants to keep up with his dance career. He told me he didn't want his for at least two years.''.''I figured...'', she whispered and sighed.''Maybe you guys should just wait then? I mean, if he isn't ready, then... he isn't ready.''.''I don't know...'', Louis mumbled.''Harry just keeps telling me negative, negative, negative. If he doesn't want kids, he shouldn't pretend that he's trying to have a baby with me.''.''I'll talk to him. I promise.'', Alexa said and pat Louis' shoulder. 

.

 ''Oh my god, Meghan told me that her man cheated on her.'', Harry said and looked at his best friend Alexa, who was sitting in front of him. He handed her a cup of tea and sat down next to her. It was a few weeks later, after Louis' and Alexa's conversation. And she was here to talk to Harry.''She woke up one night and could hear how her man was moaning another woman's name.'', the curly head added and took a sip of his own tea.''Oh, really?'', Alexa asked and pushed her cup a bit away. She got more serious then.

''Why do you want no kids?'', she suddenly asked. Harry froze and furrowed his eyebrows.''Um... how do you mean that?''.''You know how I mean it, Harold.'', she looked at him sternly.''Louis found birth control in your room. Even though you told him that you both would try for a baby now.''. The young man looked at the floor embarrassedly. He sighed and fiddled around with his shirt.''I know... I'm sorry.'', he murmured. Alexa looked at him and her face fell when she saw how sad her best friend suddenly was.''Hazza...'', she whispered and put her hand on his thigh to soothe him.

''I'm scared that I won't be a good mommy, Lexi.'', he said. His eyes seemed glossy now. The brunette girl sighed and pulled Harry into a hug.''Oh, Harry... you will be an amazing mom. And Louis is so in love with you... he wants a baby so badly.'', she whispered.''But I also love dancing so much and I will feel like something is missing as soon as I have to give up my career because of health reasons. I mean, a baby isn't like a doll. You can't just put it away and leave it in a corner when you don't enjoy playing with her anymore.''.''I have to take care of it and raise it... Louis thinks it's easy to just throw away my passion to have a family with him. But it's not.'', he looked at the floor sadly.''Haz.'', she lifted up his chin so they could have eye contact.''You and Louis are married for five years now... and just imagine tiny feet running around the house and calling after their mommy or their daddy. Their first words, their first experiences in life...''.

Harry looked at her and his lips were trembling.''That would be so cute!'', he croaked out and sobbed. Alexa bursted into laughter. She hugged him and held him tight.''Come on, Haz. You and Louis are ready for a baby.''.''I think as soon as you see life growing inside of you, you're gonna be okay with the fact that you have to give up your passion a little.''.

The curly head looked at her shyly. He smiled and sniffled.

Yes, they were ready for a baby.

 

Harry dressed himself nicely that evening, he was wearing pink lingerie to impress Louis and turn him on. He wanted this night to be special. His birth control was in the trash can and the condoms too. He was nervous, a bit scared. What if Louis was too sad to make love to him? He noticed that Louis got very emotional in the past few weeks. Just because they had no baby.

But when Louis walked into the bedroom that evening, Harry knew there was no way out now. The blue eyed man smirked and rushed over to Harry while pulling off his shoes and socks. Harry smiled and pulled his husband into an intense kiss. While Louis got undressed quickly, Louis wanted Harry to keep on the lingerie for a minute. He traced over the straps. His fingers were shaking because of his excitement.''My beautiful baby boy...'', he whispered and showered Harry's neck with kisses. He pulled down the lingerie and smiled.''You belong to me, darling.'', Louis said as he threw the lingerie through the room. Then, his lips were connected with Harry's again. They literally shoved their tongues into each other's mouths. It was wild and feverishly, but still it was special.

''I'm going to fill you up tonight.'', Louis murmured as he entered Harry's wet hole slowly. He was so hard, he couldn't wait no longer. The young boy underneath him let out shaky breaths.''Gonna fill you up with my baby, darling.''. A few heartbeats later, Harry let out constant moans as Louis thrusted into him nice and roughly.''Fuck, so tight...'', Louis hissed under his breath. Their sex was always the best, both were ecstatic. 

Louis collapsed onto the bed after the act and exhaled loudly. Harry was still in some sort of trance and was dizzy. He always felt dizzy after their sex because it took all of his energy out of him. His husband pulled him close and their sweaty bodies were brushing against each other.

''Wow.''. 

.

 And one afternoon, Alexa called Louis before Harry had a performance.''Oh my god, Louis, I just found a positive pregnancy test in the trash can and I swear Harry just said he is feeling sick today.'', she whispered into her phone. She hid in a cabinet so Harry's wouldn't hear or notice her. Louis widened his eyes and his jaw dropped to the floor.''He's pregnant?! That little shit.'', Louis laughed. His heart was beating, he was so happy. He was overwhelmed. Louis rushed over to Harry's dance studio and went to him backstage. He nearly got into an accident because he was so excited. But he arrived healthily. And there was Harry, he sat on a chair and his facial expression was stern.

''Hi, honey.'', Louis greeted him as he approached Harry, then pecked his lips.''Alexa told me you feel tired?''.''Tired?'', Harry asked and sighed.''Not really, just a bit nauseous.''. Alexa winked at Louis and smiled widely.''Hm, that's weird.'', she said and chuckled. Louis instantly understood and winked back.''Oh, poor baby...'', he murmured and kissed Harry's head. Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and looked in the mirror.''But we have to go on stage now, Lou.''.''Great, I just did your make up.'', Samantha groaned and Harry only let out a laugh.''See you later, Lou.''.

Harry seemed a bit off during his performance, but he still did a very good job. He just loved to dance. Louis watched him and he still was proud, even if Harry wasn't as concentrated as usual. Nobody was good enough in his eyes to be compared with Harry. Harry was Louis' baby. He greeted his boy after the performance and wrapped his arms around Harry.''Darling, you did amazing.'', Louis kissed his forehead. Harry smiled a little and kissed his cheek.''Let's go home, I'm tired, boo...'', he said and changed into his normal clothing quickly.

On that night, they lied down next to each other in their bed. Harry was nearly asleep, but Louis just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Harry actually could be pregnant. When Harry yawned, he confronted him.''Honey, I know you're already pregnant.'', he murmured and smiled at him. Harry shrugged and sighed.''I'm not quite sure. The test might've been wrong.'', he said and buried his face in Louis' shirt.''I think that you're wrong, love.'', Louis kissed him softly and chuckled.''Now sleep, okay? You have dance rehearsals tomorrow.'', he rubbed circles onto the boy's back. His touch caused goosebumps on his husband's skin.

Harry nodded and kissed his forehead. The bun was finally in the oven.

 .

Louis woke up one morning and the first thing he heard was his husband throwing up in the bathroom. When he came into the room, Harry sat there in front of the toilet, his hair messy and even a bit of vomit in them. He wiped his mouth with his wrist.''Good morning...'', he croaked out when he noticed Louis.''Love...'', Louis murmured, stretching his limbs. He took Harry's hand and helped him with standing up.''How about we take a bath together? I think it would calm down your stomach, you know, since there's a baby growing inside of you.''. Harry nodded and sighed. Louis prepared a warm bath for them and they both hopped inside and cuddled. They didn't talk since Harry didn't feel well. Louis knew his husband. Whenever Harry would be sick or did not feel well, he would stop talking because it stressed him out.

 

''L-Lou...'', Harry suddenly panicked as he felt vomit coming up his throat. He widened his eyes and looked around. And just a few moments later, he leaned his head out of the bath tub and vomits onto the floor. He coughed and leaned back exhaustedly, then rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Louis held him close and washed Harry's long curls. He kissed his head.''Baby, I love you...'', he murmured and helped Harry wash his body.''I know you feel sick, but it's the baby...''. Harry groaned and sighed, it was too early for this shit. 

 

Louis was alone that evening since he decided to clean up the house a little, he didn't want Harry to stress about that. Harry always tried to be domestic and clean the whole house. He was just like his own mother.

He suddenly got a call from Alexa a few minutes before they would go on stage. Louis immediately picked up, worried if there's something wrong.''Tomlinson.''.''Louis, please. Come here and take Harold with you. He's about to faint and he just threw up for the second time this afternoon. He's not in the condition for an one hour long performance.''. Louis sighed and let her know that he's on his way. He drove over to the theater where they were performing and found Harry sick and arguing with Alexa.''I want to perform, Al!'', he exclaimed.''Not if you're sick, Hazza.'', Alexa only replied and rolled her eyes. She was already a bit annoyed from moody Harry.''Harry, you can't perform.'', Louis butted in, looking at him sternly.''You are sick and you can get hurt and harm the baby.''.''But the rehearsals went so well and I want to dance...'', he murmured. Alexa sighed. ''You can watch the performance, boo.'', she suggested and pat Harry's hair.''We have a few tickets left over, we'll give you seats that are near the toilets so if you feel sick again, you can just go there with Louis, alright?''. Harry looked at Louis with big puppy eyes. Louis chuckled and stroked through his husband's shoulder-long curls.''Of course.''.

And now they were sitting on their seats, watching the others perform. Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder.''I wish I didn't feel this sick...''.''I know, honey.'', Louis whispered and rubbed his hands through Harry's hair.

Green eyes were focusing on the beautiful, dancing ballerinas on stage. He really wanted to be there too and perform - he did. But he couldn't. And it annoyed him. To see how those angelic human beings were dancing around, telling a story through their dance. 

Blue eyes were focusing on the still flat stomach of a young curly head. In that tummy was growing life and it fascinated Louis how they turned love into life. With a simple act out of endless adoration and passion, a life was created. Right there. The would be parents and he couldn't be happier.

But Harry had teary eyes and sniffled.''I hate that I couldn't be there with them tonight.'', he whispered into Louis' ear quietly. Louis turned to his side and sighed.''Let's go home, okay? I don't want you to hate yourself for not feeling well.'', Louis said and silently stood up, walking with Harry outside and led him to the car.

 

When they got home, Harry and Louis were on their balcony. Harry expected Louis to smoke a cigarette - he did that once in a while. But this time, he didn't.''Lou, don't be afraid, if you smoke a cigarette it won't kill me.'', he said and looked around. The city looked beautiful at night and the air was fresh and cool. All the lights were making the city look alive, while she was actually dead-like at night. He loved to be with Louis on the balcony late at night. The stars were shining brightly and reflecting in their eyes. Louis lit a cigarette and took a drag, taking the smoke and blows it out into the air.''I remember when you hated it when I would smoke, especially on our dates.''.''Well, I know much it calms you down.'', he said.''And I think at the point of the pregnancy where it doesn't really harm the bub if I'm near to smoke.'', he said and chuckled a little.''Just look how amazing the city looks...'', he murmured and trailed off in his thoughts. Louis looked at Harry and smiles, blowing out his puff of smoke.''I think, you look amazing.'', he murmured, taking another drag.''I'll try to stop smoking for you.''. Harry grinned and looked at the city again. Louis looked at Harry and fonded a little bit about the reflection of bright dots in his eyes.''You know... beside you I feel like a king, Harry.'', Louis suddenly said as he took another drag from his cigarette. His attention was on his husband again.

''You've got stars in your eyes.''.

 

 

They both lied down in bed that night, Harry looked at Louis.''Cuddle me...'', he said and pouted. Louis chuckled.''Ah, so now you're needy again.'', he teased and pulled him onto his chest.''Look at you, honey. You're so beautiful.'', he whispered. Harry blushed and rested the side of his face on Louis' chest to listen to his heartbeat. Louis' heartbeat was like a melody to him. A beautiful lullaby that was making him all sleepy. And a few moments later, Louis could hear quiet snores escaping his husband's mouth.

Louis lied there, still awake. He was imagining how they would tell their families about it. They lived far away, that's why their contact was very poor. And suddenly, a smile was on his face when he thought about his husband with a big bump, standing in the kitchen and making dinner for him. In his imagination, he wrapped his arms around his waist and put his hand on Harry's stomach. And for a moment, he could feel a kick. No, not in his imagination. He could literally feel it against his hand. Louis looked at Harry's flat tummy and his eyes were filled with tears. He was going to be a papa.

.

Harry carried on with his career the next few weeks even though he had his strong morning sickness. Well, for him it was a general sickness. He felt like puking all the time. Louis would often come backstage to look after him or to pick him up and bring him home if he felt too bad. Of course, the curly head was sad about this situation, but well... when he had his first ultrasound, he was overwhelmed.

''So, Mister Styles. We're going to check on your little baby now.'', the doctor said and smiled. Harry needed Louis hand and got ahold of it. Louis had to stand because there was no space for him to sit near enough. And then, the monitor was turned into their direction. There only was a little dot, but oh my god. That was their child. Harry couldn't help but burst into tears of joy. He was so against having a child and now where it was inside of him, he would never want to let go of it. Probably the hormones were causing that sudden change of emotions, but he really was overwhelmed. He didn't even listen to the doctor. He just hear something about himself being 8 weeks along already.''Wow, Hazza... that's in your tummy.'', Louis whispered.

The heartbeat. When the doctor let them hear the heartbeat, Harry sobbed even louder. And well, Louis blacked out and collapsed onto the floor. The doctor laughed loudly. Harry stared at the monitor and smiled softly when he calmed down. He could hear Louis hissing when the doctor helped him up, but he was in his own little bubble. A little dot was completely taking away his attention.

 

''Louis, let's call my mum and your family.'', Harry said when they were sitting in front of their tv that evening. Louis chuckled.''I already called them.'', he smiled softly.''Louis! I wanted to tell them.'', Harry pouted a little.''No, darling. I didn't tell them. We had a little conversation and we are going to visit your family this Saturday and my family next Wednesday, because we both have our day off work then.'', Louis explained.''Oh my god, I'm so excited.'', Harry whispered and looked at Louis.''My mummy is going to be so happy!''.''Well, I bet that I'm happier.'', Louis said and smiled.''Gemma and Michal are going to be the worst uncle and aunt though.'', Harry sighed, which caused Louis to laugh.''Hey, come on. I think your sister would be a good aunt.'', he said and raised one eyebrow as he looked at Harry.''No! Never!'', Harry exclaimed and laughed.''She had a goldfish once who was called Goldie. Guess how long it took him to die.''.''Hm.. maybe-''.''One day, right.'', Harry interrupted him.''One day?!'', Louis asked in disbelief.''Yes, one day. Because she thought it's a plastic fish and she could easily put him into her bed without something happening.'', the curly head told him. The older man just bursted into laughter.''Oh my god...''.''She sat on him too.'', Harry said and giggled.''Okay, first note. Never let Michal and Gemma watch our baby.'', Louis stated.''But I bet your sisters would be perfect aunts.'', Harry said and smiled.''Probably. Their goldfish would have lived at least two days.'', he joked with a monotone voice. Harry smacked his arm and chuckled.

Harry went to his performance the next day and it went pretty well actually. Alexa and Samantha already knew that Harry was pregnant because they were there when he secretly threw away his positive pregnancy test and they always had to hold his hair back when he would vomit.

Everyone was clapping and cheering. Their show was perfect. Louis was in the crowd too of course. He couldn't even feel his hands anymore, he clapped so much. Harry smiled and waved everybody, but then his oh so good going performance turned into an embarrassing moment. Because he felt nauseous again after five minutes of waving and smiling. Louis saw how his husband slowly got paler and paler. And oh fuck, he vomited onto the fucking dance floor. Everyone's eyes were laying on him and he was puking his soul out. It got quiet suddenly and when Harry stopped vomiting, he ran away quickly and started crying. Louis of course followed him.

That show was over.

 

''I ruined the whole show.'', Harry cried in bed that night. Louis only sighed and hugged him.''No, honey. You can't change it. The baby makes you feel sick now, but it'll go away, I promise.'', Louis whispered and stroked over Harry's curls soothingly.''It was so embarrassing.'', he whispered.

.

As soon as Saturday came around, Harry got very excited. He vomited at least three times before they made their way to his mum's house.

''Harry! Louis!'', Anne cheered as she saw both men approaching her house.''You both look so great.''.''Thanks, Anne.'', Louis said with a smile and carried two bags inside. They wanted to stay for the weekend, that's why they had a bit of their stuff packed.''Thank you, mummy.'', Harry said with a bright smile.''Is Gemma there?''.''She and Michal are visiting a few friends, but they'll be back soon.'', she explained and let both of them in.''Louis told me you have great news for us.''. Harry blushed and looked at Louis.''Don't tell me he's pregnant.'', Anne said and chuckled as if it was a joke. But the weird silence after that was answering her question enough. She widened her eyes and her mouth was wide open.''Oh my god!'', she exclaimed. Harry only smiled and took Louis' hand.''I'm going to be a grandma!!''. 

Louis laughed.''You don't know how stubborn your son is. It took us literally two months to finally come to the conclusion that a baby is actually no bad idea.'', he told her, which caused her to groan.''Harold, I thought you loved kids.'', she said and raised one eyebrow.''But I was scared, mommy. And now I am actually pregnant and... I'm happy about it.''.

They talked and talked and talked. When Gemma and Michal came home, Anne immediately told them. Harry groaned, he wanted to tell them. But now they were all hugging each other and happy.

 

''Louis, can I use your toothbrush? I forgot mine at home.'', Harry asked while they were getting ready for bed. They arrived pretty late, so everyone was going to bed after just three hours of talking and a few minutes of eating dinner.''Yes, you can, babe.'', Louis said and smiled.''I'm going to check on Gemma for a while, we haven't spend time together in ages.''.

And a few minutes later, Louis knocked at Gemma's bedroom door. She and Michal were already lying down in bed.''Oh, hi Louis. Do you guys need toilet paper?'', Gemma asked and Louis only let out a small laugh.''No, I just wanted to see my sister in law and her husband.'', Louis explained and sat down on the end of their bed.''How is it going for you guys?'', he asked. Michal looked at Gemma.''Um, we're planning on an engagement.'', he explained. Louis widened his eyes.''Oh, really? Harry is going to be so happy for you guys.'', he chuckled.''But it might take a while because we're both very busy and stuff...''. Gemma only sat up and looked at Louis.''And how is it going with you? I mean, we talked about you guys at the dinner table, but... are there any other things that auntie Gemma needs to know now?'', she asked curiously.''Well, Harry and I need to tell my family soon. We wanted to show you the first ultrasound, but Harry forgot it at home. He forgets things very quickly. Ever since he got pregnant.'', Louis giggled.''He doesn't need to be pregnant to forget things quickly. I know my brother.'', Gemma teased.''And what about you, Louis? How are _you_ feeling?''. Louis looked at the floor and smiled softly.''I'm the happiest man in the world, Gemma.''.

''I really am.''.

 

The weekend was very nice for everyone. Harry felt happy, Louis felt happy. And Harry's family too. 

It was now Wednesday and they were sitting in the living room of Louis' mum's house. They shared a hour long conversation until Harry pulled out the ultrasound. Jay screamed, the girls partied and Louis was the proudest husband of the world.

 

 Over the next few weeks, Louis noticed that Harry's tummy slowly started to bulge out. It was nothing huge, just like when Harry would always eat a little too much on Thanksgiving. But to Louis, it was the best thing to watch how his husband's stomach was getting bigger. That meant, their child was growing and actually _real_.

''You have a cute little tummy, love.'', Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Harry one afternoon while he was making dinner.''It's not cute.'', Harry simply answered.''Yes, _it is_ cute.'', Louis protested.''I love you so much, Haz.''.

.

Everything went well. Harry was still able to dance until he would be in his seventh month and Louis was earning good money. Their relationship went very well, Louis was always protecting Harry and they would binge watch movies for children. _Bambi_ , _Winnie Pooh_ , _The Beauty and the Beast_ and many more. 

Louis loved Harry's bump. He looked so soft and cute with it. Whenever he would stand in the door frame at night, in his oversized jumper and his cute tummy showing, he was the most beautiful creature ever to Louis. Harry was the love of his life and he would give everything to make him happy.

When Harry had to stay at home because of health reasons soon, Louis wanted to spend his whole time with him then. His ultrasounds were always pretty emotional for the two of them.

 

Tonight was the night where Harry would have his last performance. He was very emotional, it broke Louis heart. He knew how much Harry would miss to dance.''You look stunning.'', Alexa said as Harry sat on his chair in his costume. His hair was up in a bun, his skin looked beautiful, glowing from the pregnancy. He was so pretty, Louis couldn't stop laying his eyes on the curly head. The only thing about him that looked a little off, was his prominent belly. But Louis didn't care about that.''I wish you good luck and fun on stage tonight, boo.'', Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.''Thanks, honey.'', Harry said with a soft smile and then sighed.''Last performance together for a while, girls.''. He looked at Alexa and Samantha, they let out ' _aw_ 's and hugged each other. And then they went on stage.

And even though Harry was seven months pregnant, he was as graceful as never. He looked like an angel. Louis was so proud, he even started to tear up. And then something happened, that was very special for everyone in this room. Harry started crying while they had their last dance. They told a sad story through the dance, so it was very matching. He took one dancers hand, but the dancer pulled away and waved goodbye. It was a story of letting go. Harry followed him, but couldn't find him. And then the tears started to stream down his face. There was no dry eye in the room that evening.

The curly head was acting and dancing so well, that he got standing ovations. He bowed in front of all as a big ' _thank you_ ' and listened to the cheering and the clapping. It felt amazing. It was amazing.

 

''I'm going to miss this so much, Lexi.'', Harry cried into Alexa's shoulder as they said goodbye to each other.''We're going to miss this too, Hazzabear.'', Samantha said and smiled softly.''But you need to stay healthy and not stress and dance around for your baby, yes?''. Louis watched them from a bit of a distance. He didn't want to interrupt their moment. It warmed his heart how much love they showed in front of his husband. Alexa put a hand on Harry' stomach.''Don't forget to call us when the little one comes out.'', Alexa said and smiled.''Hey, here's Alexa, your future godmother. Be good to your parents and don't let us wait too long for you.''. 

Harry walked over to Louis after his conversation with the girls.''Fuck, I'm so emotional.'', he laughed as he wiped away his own tears. Louis pulled him into a hug and kissed his hair.''I love you.''.

.

When Harry reached his eighth month, he went to a doctors appointment all by himself once, because Louis had no time. He lied down and let the doctor check on his baby.''So, Harry... you have a healthy, little girl in there.'', the doctor said and Harry widened his eyes.''A little girl?'', he asked excitedly and looked at the monitor.''Yes, her heartbeat is steady, she is very active.''. Harry had wanted a little girl so much and now he would have one. Amazing.

When he got home, he filled a balloon with pink glitter. He would let Louis make the balloon pop with a needle and find out the gender this way. Exactly when he finished, Louis came home. The older man wrapped his arms around the curly head and grinned.''Hey, baby mama.'', he whispered.''Hey, baby papa.'', Harry replied and chuckled. He took a needle and the balloon and handed them to Louis. Louis only furrowed his eyebrows.''You're going to find out the gender this way. Blue means boy, pink means girl.'', Harry explained.

Louis instantly put the needly close to the ballon and then a loud pop was able to be heard and pink glitter was all over the floor.''A girl!!! It's a girl!!!'', Louis cheered and kissed Harry's cheek.''Oh my god, I need to tell mum.''. 

 

When their families found out, they were all very, very happy and wishing them all the best. 

 

Harry and Louis were now preparing the nursery since Harry's due date wasn't far away anymore. They painted everything in pink and the furniture was white and rose gold. It looked perfect. Their little daughter would be _so_ happy to grow up there.''This room looks perfect, baby.'', Louis said with a soft smile.''I know, I made the plan about how to make it look.'', Harry said in matter of fact, which caused Louis to laugh.''I'm so excited for her.''. He put a hand on his husband's developed belly and smiled.''She still takes little while, Louis. Our little bun is not fully done cooking in there.''.

.

Just a few weeks later, their daughter arrived. Harry was exhausted, he was in labor for at least 10 hours. But now, Louis held the little bundle in his arms. His eyes were wet and his lips trembling. This was the most beautiful moment in his life.

''We still need a name.'', Harry said tiredly. Louis looked at him, then at the little girl in his arms with green eyes and wavy, brown hair.''I want to call her Olivia.'', he then said and smiled.''That's a beautiful name, darling.'', Harry smiled tiredly.

''Hey, little Olivia.'', Louis whispered.''I'm your daddy.''. She smiled and looked at him with huge, curious eyes.''Mommy and daddy love you so, so much.'', he continued.''We will watch you growing up and give you our best advices. We'll be your best friends, darling.''. Then, he looked at Harry.''And maybe give you a few brothers and sisters.'', he teased and raised one eyebrow.''You won't ever come near my bum again, Louis Tomlinson.'', Harry growled. Louis let out a laugh.''Mummy's a bit grumpy.'', the blue eyed man explained to the small girl.

 

''I live for you and I long for you, Olivia.''.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was
> 
> follow my bae hslouist on instagram pls, we worked on this together too 
> 
> i hope you liked it!
> 
> ps. what a feeling is my jam


End file.
